


need a little sweetness in my life

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is just trying to finish her work, but Linda and Iris have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Maroon 5's song "Sugar" because I'm cheesy like that; this one was for the prompt "group project au"; it's super short but yeah! ~Girlfriends being immature dorks together~

“Alright,” Iris sighed, rolling off the bed and nearly landing on top of Linda, who was spread out on the floor and surrounded by a messy sea of books and papers. “I think it’s time for a break.”

The word ‘break’ caused Caitlin’s head to shoot up from where she was sitting at Iris’s desk, her face buried in a textbook. Iris bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the look on Caitlin’s face at the suggestion—it was as though she’d taken it as a personal insult.

“Um, what do you mean,  _break_? Our project is due  _next week_. We can’t afford to be slacking.”

Linda rolled her eyes as Iris grabbed her hand and helped pull her to her feet.

“Oh, come on Caitlin—this isn’t slacking. It’s not as though we haven’t been working non-stop all day. Just think about it as a snack break, okay? We need food to keep our energy up or else we’re not going to be able to function properly, let alone do the best work we can do, right? I’m already falling asleep.”

Caitlin still seemed dubious, and worried her bottom lip as she mulled it over. Finally, after careful deliberation, she opened her mouth, and by the look on her face her answer wasn’t looking to be very promising—until her stomach growled. Very loudly. Color filled her cheeks as she blushed, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the looks of triumph on Iris and Linda’s faces.

“Fine, you guys win. We can take a snack break. A  _quick_  snack break!” she called out after them as they sprinted out of the room and made their way into Iris’s kitchen. She shook her head fondly and stood up, taking a moment to stretch her legs before following them out.

She stopped in her tracks when she got there and took in the scene before her: the two of them darting around the kitchen, Linda already placing two bowls on the counter as Iris scrambled through her pantry for ingredients.

“ _What_ are you two doing?” she sighed in exasperation, watching Linda excitedly pull a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

Iris looked up from her task to catch Caitlin's eye, grinning widely at her. “We’re making brownies!”

Caitlin groaned. “I thought we agreed that this was going to be a quick snack break?”

“Well, no,” Linda pointed out, shrugging. “ _We_  just said snack break.  _You_ added on the ‘quick’ part.”

Caitlin huffed and crossed her arms at the spectacle before her, as Iris placed a bag of flower on the counter and closed the pantry.

“Aww, come on, Cait, I know you’re not really mad. You love brownies almost as much as I do—which is really saying something. So get your butt over here and help us bake. I’ll let you lick the spoon,” Iris said with a wink, making the tips of Caitlin’s ears go pink again.

She was right, of course. How could she be well and truly mad when there were brownies in the mix? She sighed again, admitting defeat, and made her way over to the counter where they were gathered around. Linda was in charge of mixing, Iris of adding the ingredients, and Caitlin of measuring. And they were right—it was definitely a much-needed and worthwhile wait, as they lounged against the counter and waited for their brownies finish baking in the oven, the smell wafting pleasantly through the house and making Caitlin’s mouth water. 

Of course, the peaceful waiting only lasted a good whole two minutes before Iris got bored and flung a spoonful of batter at Linda, who retaliated with a throwing a pinch of sugar down Iris’s shirt. Caitlin attempted to back away and stay out of it, but was dragged in when Iris left a white hand-print from the flour on her ass.

“I hate you guys,” she laughed as she picked up the stirring spoon and ducked behind the counter, preparing for battle, not really meaning it at all. They were so caught up in their laughter and what they were doing that no one heard the oven timer go off, and by the time they realized it the brownies were burnt past salvation. Iris sighed sadly as she placed the depressing-looking tray on the counter, and Linda wiped away a fake tear as Caitlin rubbed their backs consolingly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she soothed her girlfriends, baffled at herself by what she was about to suggest. “Work can wait. I think there’s still enough batter left to make a second batch.”


End file.
